This invention relates to boomerangs, and in particular to boomerangs of the type comprising a central hub with a plurality of radial blades.
Boomerangs have long fascinated man with their tendency to return to the location from where they were thrown. A number of different shapes and constructions have evolved from attempts to improve the performance of boomerangs. One such type of boomerang comprises a central hub with a plurality of radially extending blades or wings. Examples of this type of boomerang are shown in Gleason, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,816,764, Claycomb, 3,403,910, Liston, 3,565,434, Callahan, 3,814,431, Block, 3,881,729, Flemming, 4,216,962, Bradford, 4,284,278, Martin, 4,307,535, Robson, 4,421,320, Adler, 4,479,655 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 285,461, and Larson, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,517. It is to this type of boomerang that the present invention generally relates.
Despite their reputation, in actual operation the performance of the prior art boomerangs was often disappointing. A great deal of skill and practice was typically required to successfully operate a boomerang. Even with expert operation the prior art boomerangs do not return as well as desired and their flight characteristics make them difficult to see and to catch.